


Pony Up

by Angel_Negra



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-01
Updated: 2008-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rangers are on a mission to stop Mora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pony Up

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on KK and her love of crackfics. Also, I'm basing this on two things; one is the discussion KK and I had on what games in 2025 would be like; two is the fact that I play Neopets. :D And thanks to KK for the beta.

Jack opened his eyes and looked around. For a VR stable, it looked pretty cool. He spotted the mirror on the wall and moved forward to check his avatar out, and stumbled. It was kind of weird, walking on four legs and not two. The clip clops of his hooves echoed slightly in the stable.

Getting a good look in the mirror, Jack grinned. He turned in place, checking everything out. Red body, with a darker red mane and tail. And yup, there was the little pillow decal he'd chosen, shining faintly on his butt. Okay, so this was totally an actual assignment to keep Mora from brainwashing all the kids who played in the My Little Pony VR game, but it was kind of cool. As he made his way to the stable door, he idly wondered if he'd be able to sneak back and play this on his own time.

He stared out at the rows of stables around him. On reflex, he glanced at the sign over his stable. His screen name, JackNap, stared back at him. Since his name worked, it shouldn't be too hard to find the others, then.

"Jack! There you are!" shouted Syd.

Jack turned to see a pink pony with a golden mane and tail trotting up to him. The little mirror decal on her butt sparkled in the sun. At least he assumed it was just the mirror, but as she got closer... He tilted his head, "Are you... sparkling?"

Syd giggled. "Isn't it awesome? I just couldn't resist. It's like I'm made of diamonds!"

Jack shook his head in amusement. "Have you found the others yet?"

"Everyone but Bridge," said Syd, tossing her mane.

"I don't see them," said Jack, peering down the lane Syd had come up.

Syd snorted. "I know. I needed backup."

Oh God. Jack sighed. "Okay, so how do we find-"

"Guys!" shouted Bridge. Jack turned to see another pony trotting up to them. It looked- Jack blinked and shook his head, trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

"Bridge?" said Syd, cocking her head. "Why did you let a rainbow throw up on you?"

"I had Boom help me tweak my start up options. I just couldn't pick the right colour. I was going to go with green, but I thought that people might guess if we were all our Ranger colours. And then I thought about trying to go for a buttery colour since I'm 'ToasterTrotter', but I just looked like a caramel and what if someone thought I was food? And then I thought-"

"Bridge!" said Jack. "We need to meet up with Sky and Z now."

"This way," said Syd, trotting off. Bridge followed right behind her. Jack squinted at Bridge's butt, he thought he could make out the little toast decal, but there were two hot pink patches and possibly three neon green ones on Bridge's hindquarters. Jack hoped it was three and it wasn't just that he was going blind from the colour job.

The rows of stables flowed by quickly. Jack blinked. "Man, this is like that old movie 'The Matrix'," he said.

"Well, it is a kids' game," said Bridge looking around. "Companies never put that much money into the little details. It's like the rubber monsters that Japan uses in their Power Rangers show."

Jack saw a yellow pony with a black mane and tail standing in front of one of the stalls. As they got closer, Jack could make out the little music note on the butt. Z, then, he figured. The pony looked over and spotted them. "Finally," said the pony in Z's voice. "Now, will one of you please tell Cadet Cranky-pants to get out of his stall and get to work?"

"Why won't he come out?" said Bridge, cocking his head to the size. A patch of sparkly yellow on his head caught the sunlight and Jack was temporarily blinded.

"He knows he's the key to the mission, right?" said Jack, trying to blink the spots out of his eyes.

"I don't care," snapped Sky. His voice sounded slightly muffled through the stable door; Jack was impressed with the game, it was a nice detail. "I'm not coming out!"

Syd tossed her head. "See?" she whispered. "We needed back up."

Jack sighed. "Sky, you're an SPD Power Ranger. It's your duty to fulfil your missions. And right now? Your mission is to be a My Little Pony. Suck it up and get out here, Cadet Tate! That's an order!"

The door to the stable opened. Nothing else happened for a minute, then a horn poked out the door. It was followed by a light blue pony with a white mane and tail. Sky the Unicorn glared at the rest of them as he shone in the sunlight. "I SPARKLE," he spat. His tail swished, sending up a small cloud of sparkles and mini-rainbows.

Z snorted. "God, please tell me you fart rainbows too."

Sky turned his glare onto her. "I'm not afraid to find out if I can stab you with my horn," he said with a growl.

"So, is the horn because your Delta Max Striker is now longer than your body?" Syd asked innocently.

Sky gave her a blank look. "What?"

"Well, because you keep it up your ass- Hey!"

Syd dodged to the side as Sky started for her, head down.

"Alright!" shouted Jack. "Let's just get this over with before SOMEone has to admit that he loves this mission." Jack smirked at Sky, who growled again. "Bridge, what was the intel again?"

Bridge tapped a sparkly neon purple hoof on the ground. "We're pretty sure that Mora is starting with ponies in the meet and greet room. That's our best bet."

"Let's get this over with," said Sky, stalking off, a little cloud of sparkles following along behind him.

Syd snickered and looked at Z. "Come on, Zzzune, we can't let SkyShine get too far ahead."

"Right behind you, PrincessGlow," said Z, trotting after them. Jack chuckled.

"Hey Jack?" said Bridge. "Do you think I should try to pass for a kid?"

Jack eyed Bridge, squinting as a hot pink patch caught the sunlight. "Would a kid be able to get around the default colours?"

"Nah, probably not," said Bridge, then he brightened. "But I could probably pass as a fangirl! ToasterTrotter the Gary Stu!"

"The what?" asked Jack. Then it occurred to him that this could lead into a very long explanation that they probably didn't have time for right now. Plus, it was always more fun to let Bridge tell his stories when Jack could watch Sky twitch. "Actually, never mind, tell me later. Let's just catch up to the girls."

"And Sky," said Bridge.

Jack smirked. "Sky is a girl. Didn't you see his hooves? No hair."

Bridge shook his mane. "...Does Sky know that?"

Jack opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted from Sky's shout in the distance. "I'M A GIRL?!"

End.


End file.
